


10 Stages Of My Crisis

by Candi_Stitches



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crisis, Depression, Fluff, Insomnia, Love, M/M, Midlife Crisis, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Romance, Understanding, identity crisis, swears, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_Stitches/pseuds/Candi_Stitches
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is noticing some strange changes in his life and it's affecting his relationship with his friends and most importantly his husband. Can Victor figure things out before things get out of hand?orA fic in which Victor is suffering from a midlife crisis and doesn't know what to do with himself.





	10 Stages Of My Crisis

1: insomnia

_______________________________

 

It was still dark when he woke up. The clock ticked continuously from its place on the wall, counting the seconds, and minutes and hours. How long had it taken him to wake up this time? He gave a quick glance at the clock and squeezed his eye shut, wishing he could go back to sleep. If only he could get some sleep. He shifted from his side to his back and opened his eyes to stare at the bare ceiling. The occasional shadow of light would pass when a car zipped down the road. 

 

_ Tick. _

 

Yuuri wouldn’t be happy if he knew he hadn’t gotten any sleep again. He would call Yakov, and wouldn’t allow him to come to practice. Wouldn’t let him see him skate until he was well rested. He won’t tell Yuuri and he won’t let him know he was up because Victor Nikiforov was strong. He was strong and he wouldn’t let sleep, or lack of, get in his way. Yuuri won’t know.

 

_ Tock. _

 

Victor didn’t notice he was crying until Yuuri rolled over and traced his fingertips over his soaked cheeks. Victor flinched back, snapping his head in Yuuri’s direction who was smiling a smile of sympathy, his arm still reached out for his face. Victor’s eyes widened and he shot his hand up to violently wipe the tears away. His heart was hammering outside his chest and his mind was swimming. He couldn’t hear anything but his own erratic breaths and the wild beat of his heart. A thought swam through his mind like a shark chomping on logic and reasoning. ‘Yuuri saw me, I’m screwed’.

 

_ Tick. _

 

“Hey baby, it’s alright. Take deep breaths, please. Can I get you anything? Water maybe?” Yuuri’s voice broke through his wall of panic. 

Victor stared at Yuuri and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Why wouldn’t anything come out? Victor hugged his arms to his chest and watched with owlish eyes as Yuuri sat up and pressed a gentle hand to his hot forehead. He brushed away his bangs and smiled down at him with soft eyes. “Did you want a break tomorrow?” He asked in a sweet voice.

Victor’s breath hitched and he willed words to come out. That was the last thing he wanted. Shaking his head vigorously he struggled to say, “N-No! It’s okay, I’m o-okay. Really, I am. I-I j-just need-I need to go back to sleep. Please, Yuuri, believe me. I’m o-okay!”

Yuuri leaned forward and kissed his forehead, resting his hands on his shoulders and pushing him into the soft mattress. Victor clung onto Yuuri’s forearms, his eyes screaming desperate pleas. Yuuri sighed and moved to lay beside him, wrapping his arms around his husband and laying his head on his chest. “I was just worried you were sick or something.”

 

_ Tock. _

 

Victor forced himself to relax in the warm embrace of his husband. He tried to calm his erratic heart and gently closed his eyes. “I’m not sick Yuuri, it’s nothing.”

 

“Does it have something to do with you not getting any sleep lately?” Yuuri whispered into the darkness.

 

Victor felt his chest tighten. “No, it doesn’t. I must’ve had a bad dream. It was a bad scare apparently.”

 

“I’ve just been so worried about you, Vitya. I’ve never seen you like this before and it’s scaring me. Maybe we should schedule a doctor’s appointment.”

 

Victor turned in Yuuri’s embrace and nuzzled his face into his neck. He breathed his scent and kissed the sensitive skin there. “No, Yuuri. Everything is okay, I promise. This is just a passing phase, I’m sure I’ll be back on my feet in no time,” He was lying to himself, “but right now I really need some sleep. Please, let’s just sleep.” He added almost desperately. 

 

Yuuri sighed and curled deeper into him. “Okay, but I’m not dropping this. Something is going on and I want to help. I’m here whenever you need me, just like you’re here whenever I need you. I love you, Victor, get some rest.” 

 

_ Tick...Tock… _

 

“Alright, Moya Lyubov…”

 

The clock continued it’s mechanical hum, counting the seconds, and the minutes and hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story will develop over each chapter and I'm actually excited for this one. At first, this fic was going to be funny and humorous, following Victor be dramatic over having a midlife crisis. Then I started writing and angst came out! Maybe I'm incapable of writing happy and funny things. Anyway, enjoy this book, I know I will enjoy writing it!


End file.
